


Confianza

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo lo que pasó, para Shion es inconcebible que su hermana no desconfíe de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza

En momentos como ese lo único que quería era reír y llorar. Reír descontroladamente para dejar ir su furia, llorar con fuerza para expresar su frustración.

Si supiesen que era ella, no su hermana, la que había hecho todo, no la perdonarían tan fácilmente, mucho menos le darían una segunda oportunidad. ¡Ni siquiera Satoshi lo haría! Incluso a él lo había traicionado, había traicionado a todos. Era obvio que nadie volvería a confiar en ella.

Y a pesar de ello su hermana no había dudado un segundo cuando la dejó salir. ¿Por qué?  
Shion no podía encontrar una razón para tal acción...


End file.
